


I Love Shopping

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_fiction, Gen, Jewelry, Money, Poetry, Shopping, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess writes a poem about the one thing she likes besides trying to be a Powerpuff Girl: shopping! This is my first Powerpuff Girls poem, so be nice, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, guys! Here's a new poetry oneshot I cooked up one day, and it's my first Powerpuff Girls one (so please, go easy on me). I was thinking about Princess Morbucks as I was reading [Poor Princess](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5385837/1/Poor_Princess) by [14Checker](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1944414/14Checker) (where Princess is 16 years old) on FanFiction.Net, and it's really awesome so far! It's a great read, and I highly recommend it as well. I especially like the second chapter, as Princess is at the mall in that one. Then, while I was thinking of a good poem about shopping that Princess would write, this came to my mind (after not having very many ideas because of writer's block).
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Craig McCracken owns The Powerpuff Girls. I own the oneshots, crossovers, songfics, poems and stories I cook up from time to time.

I Love Shopping

I love to shop.  
I see so many diamond necklaces, rings and pearls.  
In my eyes they're beautiful.  
Just seeing them puts my thoughts into a swirl.

Whenever I want to go shopping,  
the place I head for is the mall.  
There's so much cool stuff to buy and look at,  
and I want to have it all.

So whenever I want to drown my sorrows,  
I pick up my purse and standing tall,  
I mentally count the cash in my wallet,  
and then I head off to the mall.

I don't know why I like to shop.  
I guess I just do.  
And if you had money to spare like me,  
you would probably think so too.

Princess couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her finished poem. She had put quite a lot of thought into it, and finding the right words was quite difficult in itself. But now, at last, she was done with the poem.

Now what to do next before she headed off to the mall...

Princess thought for a moment, and then brightened. She could post it on the Internet.

So she quickly ran to her laptop, logged onto the Internet and went to her account on FanFiction.Net. As soon as she was done publishing it, she looked it over once more, and then smiled. In her view, the poem looked awesome – no mistakes or misspellings anywhere (as she had worked very hard to avoid those).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
